


The Boy You Love

by Night_Faye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (hinted at), M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, and waxing poetic about it, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Faye/pseuds/Night_Faye
Summary: He's a beautiful boy
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Dusk

Picture this; The boy you love, for it all  
  


He’s laughing, loud and free, at something his friend says at the table he sits at, all black leather jacket and long hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, green elastic against dark waves, golden rays encasing him, cast down from the dangling light above him and the setting sun shining through the window.  
  


He’s a beautiful boy, and his features are soft, smoothed by the pinks and oranges and yellows of dusk coming in from behind him, and when he turns to look at you you almost can’t breathe for the life of you.  
  


He’s a beautiful boy, and a month later you’re on your break, and he’s outside the cafe, and you grab him by the collar of that stupid black leather jacket and you pull him closer, bend down to capture a kiss from his chapped lips.  
  


And he’s all hard determination and rebellion and classic rich-boy bad-boy on the surface, but if anyone were to take five seconds to really know him, an entirely different picture is painted.  
  


You don’t even need those five seconds, though, because you already _knew_ him. Knew the knight in shining armor that he had been, so many centuries ago.  
  


Gwaine grins up at you, with all of his soft edges and his kind eyes, and you can’t help but kiss him again, thread your fingers through his hair, and tie it back with the green elastic that’s around your wrist.


	2. Dawn

Picture this; The boy you love, despite it all  
  


He’s floating in the pool, water blue from the tile surrounding it, the dawn light coming in through the windows framing his head like a halo.  
  


He’s a beautiful boy, and he’s in the pool, staring up at you from the water, his arms folded over themselves and resting on the white tiled edge, his head is tilted to the side, and he’s looking up at you from dripping wet lashed, looking deep into your eyes, deep into your soul.  
  


He’s a beautiful boy, and you’re in love with that face, with that smile, with how he’s graceful on land but in the water he _is_ grace.  
  


He’s in your pool, and your step-father would kill you if he ever found out you were still spending time with ‘ _That g_ _ood for nothing boy.’  
  
_

You lean down, and you capture his soft lips in a kiss, close your eyes against it all.  
  


You know this boy. You have known this boy. Known him since the days of being a knight so many centuries ago.  
  


You’ve always found each other. In each and every life you have found each other, even when you’ve found no one else. It’s no different this time around.  
  


You pull away, open your eyes, and watch as Lancelot blinks. Slow and smooth, like water trickling down a window, and he smiles that radiant smile of his and you can’t breathe, even though you’re sitting on the edge, only your legs in the water.


End file.
